My Parents Have Been Replaced
I think my parents have been replaced. They get all sorts of information about me wrong, such as my name. My name is Joe, not Rob. My mom is so fake, she forgot my birthday. So did my fake dad. Sometimes I think they are aliens, watching me. I have no reason to doubt that either. Today, I baked my mom chocolate muffins. She smiled, and said yum. My real mom is allergic to chocolate. My dad actually forgot today was the day I was first put into the baseball rookie league. I tried to mention it to him, but he said it was not true. I looked at my sign up sheet, and it said it was today. When I showed it to my dad, he said he was playing and that he knew. I don't believe him. When I got to school, I told my friends what was happening to me. They all laughed, as it was hardly believable. I decided not to do anything drastic, so I went to the school counselor, using the claim that I don't feel right. We talked about how I don't feel that I belong, and he recommended that I have family bonding time with my parents. I hate that idea.The weird thing though, is that my parents seem to know about everything but me. Mostly about themselves. This struck me as odd, as it didn't make sense to me that they would only forget about me. When I quiz them on themselves, they seem to get everything I know right. They even talk the same. Today, while my so-called parents were at so-called work, I went down to the basement to find an old drawing I had once put down there. I was bored, so I thought maybe I could add some details to the artwork. I found the drawing, but underneath of it seemed to be a journal. It said it was by my parents, but it was dated back to when they started to first act weird. I opened it and read. Journal entry one: We have been sent to observe how smart the human newborn are. After long study of the human language to fit any tongue, we have finally been able to test the child. We will give him hints. We hope soon he will find us. Once he does, we will begin step two. Finally, I have the proof I need for the police. Then, I hear a thump upstairs. As the realization of the fact that those things got back, I back myself into the far corner of the room behind a box. The journal starts to write words by themselves. I jump back, screaming. I then hope to god they didn't hear me. My parents are apparently high tech aliens. Making matters even worse. I only assume they are aliens from the high tech writing book, and the fact that they refer to us as another species, sort of. I begin to read the new words. Journal entry two. He knows. The human seems to have found this log, and we must find him. We must commence step two in our test. We must complete our mission. I slouched down even further in the dark as I heard the aliens come down the stairs. They walked a bit, and then sat down, as if to wait. I had poked my eye out of a crack behind the boxes to view the scene. I had expected to see slimy, green creatures, but I instead saw them in human shape, just like they always presented themselves to me. What was disturbing though, is that they never moved. Sitting for an hour, i'm getting pretty tired of this. The aliens still have not moved. I look at the journal, and it once again starts to spell out words. Journal entry three: Look up Joe. I wished I hadn't. Watching as they removed the boxes surrounding me, it was clear they knew where I was. Not meaning to, I began to sob. I looked up at the aliens. I asked them, why they took my parents. Journal entry four: Tests. I began to sob even louder, even more. I asked them what test two was. The aliens smiled, like the way humans smile when they pull a prank on their friend. The alien mom then pointed to the journal. I lowered my head to read it. Journal entry five: Subject, test two. The purpose of test two, is a live human dissection. Reason, to view the anatomy of the human. I woke in what I can only guess is a spacecraft, even though I have no memory of going to sleep. A paper is in front of me, asking me to ask questions. I start with a few I have been meaning to ask since waking. Me: Why all this to dissect me? Paper: There are more tests, but we did this to collect as much info as possible. Me: Is that why your dissecting me? Paper: Yes. Me: Why try to give me fear and than dissect me? Paper. The fear is to see how humans react to it, and the dissection is to see what is inside of you. Me: Why not just reveal yourselves. Why the hints? Paper. We wanted you to figure it out for yourself. Testing the human mind on problem solving. Me: Where are my parents? Paper: We are testing children, so we took them in the night and imprisoned them until they are of use for our adult testing. Me: How did you get them? Paper: Our tactics are stealthy. Me: Why a live dissection? Paper: To see how long you last. Me: Why? Paper: To compare you to the other kid, who wasn't awake. Me: Why did you forget about your chocolate allergy when you were my mom? Paper:That was another hint. Me: Why the hints? Paper: To help you solve the problem. The problem was also there to scare you. Me: What are the future tests? Paper: You don't want to know. Paper: You are out of questions. You will be dissected soon. Me: When will I be dissected? Paper: Now. A door creaks open, as the aliens walk in. They have surgical tools next to them.